Break Out!
by Yamamoto Kou
Summary: Not sure if this is funny. This is sorta like a service for getting revenge on the characters you don't like. - You can have yours bashed too! Details inside.(Updated now & then)
1. Chapter One: Misty Bash On Stage

Break Out!  
  
Hi ya folks. I decided to get a little break from my previous humour fic for a while. This is to help with more inspirations for making my humour fic funnier and to let a little grudge off my chest.  
  
This fic is made also to help both authors and readers let their anger out on the characters they hate most. I'll tell ya how it works.  
  
1: You guys tell me, by review or email, your most hated character (e.g. Misty, Tracey) or more if you prefer. You can also put your favourite character to bash your most hated character.  
  
2: You can also tell me how you want to bash them. This is optional. You can also add in what rating do you want it to be. G, PG, PG-13 are the choices. I'll put the rating on top of each story. You can also have the choice of making it a chapter story. The title can be of your choice, or I can make my own. As for the setting of the story, you have all the choices you want. You can have the choice of wrestling ring, stage show, in some place somewhere like Pallet Town for example and many, many more.  
  
3: You can choose the same character more than twice but the bashing will be different.  
  
I would also like to add that yes, a lot of others have also done this, but I want to provide this little service all the same. If any of the ideas happen to be as much of the same as anybody's story then it's a coincidence.  
  
ONLY CHARACTERS FROM THE SHOW MIND YOU!  
  
No flames please. There may be some demand for your favourite characters to be hurt, but you can also get your most hated character here to be bashed and there is still a chance that it could be that guy's favourite character so it makes it even. You can call for my favourite character, Ash, to be bashed. He maybe my favourite character but I'm taking no prisoners. Besides, bashing him his kinda fun.  
  
If I don't get any responses, I will either stop, or take the whole thing down, or just continue bashing my hated characters.  
  
I will set this first chapter for an example. It for bashing Misty and this is more of a stage show.  
  
Disclaimer: If Pokemon belonged to YK, it would have been very, very...weird.  
  
By: Yamamoto Kou  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Time: 88:88 morning/afternoon/night/a.m/p.m/none  
  
Place: A studio.  
  
What for?: To witness some entertainment that involves Misty bashing.  
  
We see the whole place dark. Then, a sign above flashes, signalling the audience to clap as the spotlight light up.  
  
Nayomon (me): *steps into the spotlight* Hello everybody! *waves* Tonight, we have some Misty bashing in store so please give a special welcome for the victim, Misty!  
  
The whole room starts to light up. Two big, black, guys in suites come in and are dragging the chosen victim behind them. Misty was bound by some of the best ropes you can ever get. She was kicking and screaming all the way. They set her down on a blue plastic chair next to me and left. The audience went wild. They started having dibs on her limbs.  
  
Misty: What did you bring me here for? If it's about Tracey, I did nothing! Nothing ya hear-  
  
Nayomon: *pours glue in her mouth* You make me sick! And now that the victim is here, we can start the show! Flamethrower please. *catches one that came dropping out of nowhere* Thank you. *faces Misty* Say 'toast'! *pulls the trigger*  
  
An incredible wave of flame swept over Misty a few times.  
  
Nayomon: EAT MY SMOKE!!!! *turns the dial from 'toast' to 'atomic volcano'.  
  
Soon, lava spews itself at Misty and we can see a charred body beyond the searing heat. We can't hear her scream either due to the glue. When I turned off the flamethrower, we see a very charred and mangled body. It was still alive and in a lot of pain.  
  
Nayomon: Next, we have the rabid beasts!  
  
The curtains part behind me to reveal a very big tank containing dogs with rabies, panthers, leopards, lions, tigers, dingoes, Houndours, Houndooms, jackals, crocodiles, spitting cobras, anacondas, komodo dragons, mad Donphans, poisonous flesh eating frogs, Ursaring, Tyranitars, Ariados, Spinaraks, Beedrils, Scyters, Scizors, Sneazels, Gligars, Golbats, Zubats, Crobats, Yanma, Kabutops, Rydons, Ryhorns, Hitmonchans, Hitmonlees, Hitmontops, Electrode, Electabuzz, Voltorb, Duduo, Dudrio, more, birds of prey, Skarmony, Fearow, Spearow, Pigeots waiting on top the tank, and finally, another part of the tank that is specially reserved for the piranhas, sharks, Octillary, electric eels, Tantacool, Tentacruel, giant squids, Quilfishes, enraged Seadras, Mantines and others. Please note that all of them are trained to kill any living being that goes down that tank. There are a lot more I wanted to add but this will have to do.  
  
The crowd: *chants* DUMP HER IN! DUMP HER IN! DUMP HER IN! DUMP HER IN!  
  
Nayomon: Drum roll please! *drum roll plays* And for your satisfaction, *takes out a remote control* we will get on with it! *pushes a button*  
  
A claw from above grabs Misty and dumps her into the tank. Hard. The curtain is then closed. Soon we hear the sounds of barking, roaring, hissing, cawing, trampling, tearing, clawing, ripping, buzzing, stinging and many more sounds.  
  
After a few hours, I entertain the audience with a few glimpse of the victim. It was an incredible sight. They either cheered on, attack the complimentary snacks or go to the bathroom. Soon the curtains parted and the claws picked up a bloody Misty with some gashes and broken bones. Not to mention some swelling due to the bugs.  
  
Nayomon: So how do you feel Misty?  
  
Misty: *by now, some of the glue wore off* Pain...  
  
Nayomon: But you've only got half of what the tank has. You LOVE water right? You also LOVE Water Pokemon don't you?  
  
Misty: *nods but then sees where this is going and shakes her head frantically*  
  
The guys in black comes and put one of those things that allows you to breath underwater onto Misty and leaves.  
  
Nayomon: See ya! *dunks her into the tank* This time, we will leave the curtains remaining where they are and watch the show!  
  
The lights dimmed and soon the only light can be seen from the tank. Popcorn was and drinks are given. The whole place was like a movie theatre with the tank as the screen.  
  
Misty is swimming around, exploring her surroundings and wondering where the ones she saw in the tank went.  
  
Misty: [This feels nice. The water feels so good... But where's the...]  
  
Misty soon found her answer as the sharks make their grand entrance. The scenes get better and better as their 'friend' joined in. They 'ooo'ed and 'aaa'ed through out the whole show. Now this, is entertainment.  
  
When the lights came back on and the show is over, everybody stood and clapped their hands for the excellent performance. I step up onto the stage again and push the button to get Misty out there and onto the stage.  
  
Nayomon: Your lucky. This is the only time I let you run away from the stuff that's gonna get you.  
  
Misty: *muttered under her breath* Yeah...right...  
  
Nayomon: And since this is only an example, this will be kept short. And now, for the GRAND FINALE!!!!! Before you guys can fight over her remains.  
  
Misty: *prays*  
  
Nayomon: For this event, we will invite a special guest to do the honours. Pikachu, if you please?  
  
Pikachu: *leads in Ash*  
  
Nayomon: I hope you don't mind? *hands him a bat*  
  
Ash: It's my pleasure. *takes it and heads over to Misty*  
  
While this little conversation was going on, the guys in black have successfully squished Misty into a ball.  
  
Nayomon: *picks Misty up and gets ready for the pitch*  
  
Ash: *taking batters position*  
  
Pikachu: *using a microphone that changes his speech to pure English*  
  
Nayomon: *throws the ball*  
  
Pikachu: And here's the pitch!  
  
Ash: *manages to hit Misty*  
  
Pikachu: I don't believe it folks! It's a home run!  
  
Ash's bat turns into a tennis racket and I get a tennis racket of my own. I hit Misty and Ash hits her back. The ball game turned into a tennis match.  
  
Misty: *screaming for mercy*  
  
Ash: This is for being bossy! *hits* This is for being for being obnoxious! *hits* This is for being a big shot who doesn't know what she's doing! *hits* AND THIS IS FOR BEING PAIRED WITH YOU FOR AAMR!!!! *almighty hit that sends Misty through the roof*  
  
When Misty came back down to Earth, she landed into a cannon.  
  
Pikachu: *gives me the match*  
  
Nayomon: *lights the match and hands it to Ash*  
  
Ash: *lights the fuse* Hasta la vista Misty! *closed ears*  
  
Nayomon: Sayonara sucker! *closes ears*  
  
Pikachu: Pika pika Pikachu! {See ya later alligator!} *closed ears*  
  
Audience: *closes their ears*  
  
Soon, after an almighty 'BANG' that can be heard worldwide, Misty is shot into outer space.  
  
Nayomon: Thank you for your assistance Ash. *shakes hands*  
  
Ash: Thank you. I've always wanted to do that. *leaves*  
  
When Misty came back down to Earth after bouncing off a few satellites and space ships, she suddenly turned back into her old, damaged, charred, arrogant and self-conceited self.  
  
The audience surrounded her and each holding carving knives.  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
I don't know what you would think of this but it could be gross, it could be sick, it could be not good enough or it could make me look like a jerk, but this is just the example folks so if you want to tear someone from Pokemon to bits, I'm at your service. Good bye everybody! 


	2. Chapter Two: The Death Of Joys

Chapter Two: The Death of the Joys  
  
This chapter is requested by: Trish, Tara, Leelee, and Eloise  
  
Note to Trish, Tara, Leelee, and Eloise: Since you didn't say which Nurse Joy to kill...I'll just have to take all of them down! Gotta kill 'em all! ^ ^ Thank you for requesting! Hope this is okay with you.  
  
Disclaimer: Pokemon is not mine. If it does, it would be bloody thanks to this service. ^ ^  
  
By: Yamamoto Kou  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
The Nurse Joys are all in the Pokemon Centre in the Indigo Plateau.  
  
Joy from Viridian City: This punch is just lovely!  
  
Joy from Vermillion City: Yes isn't it?  
  
Meanwhile upstairs...  
  
Lance: Who on Earth invited them here anyway?  
  
Karen: Must be the Nurse Joy in our Pokemon Centre. I KNEW we should've fired her. But NNNNOOOO... The Nurse Joy HAD to be PERSISTANT. I knew I should've wringed her neck.  
  
Will: I say that there's only ONE way to deal with this.  
  
Bruno: That is?  
  
Will: TO KILL THEM!!!!  
  
Koga: But then how are we going to get our Pokemon healed?  
  
Will: We never needed them anyway. We've got the equipment.  
  
Karen: Besides, this is a good opportunity to get rid of them once and for all! They only have these reunions once a year.  
  
Lance: FINALLY!!!! *takes out incredibly large knife* KILL THE JOYS!!!!!!!!  
  
Karen: But there's too many of them.  
  
Will: Besides, they've got tranquilliser guns.  
  
Koga: We must come up with a strategy. That is the ninja way! I know! I will use smoke bombs so that they can't see us!  
  
Bruno: How 'bout the other Gym Leaders? They hate Joys too.  
  
Karen: Maybe the Officer Jennies would like to join too. They have a grudge against them even if they don't show it. I know.  
  
Bruno: Why?  
  
Will: Well, it's got something to do with the breeding technique...  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
We see the ancient Joys and Jennies having a feud.  
  
Jennies: You stole our breeding technique!  
  
Joys: Did not! Ours feels better than yours!  
  
Jennies: No it doesn't! Besides, I saw one of you peeking while I was in bed with my husband!  
  
Joys: So, at least we know your secret!  
  
Jennies: Grr.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Will: And that's why Joys and Jennies all have look alike relatives.  
  
Koga: This is getting complicated!  
  
Lance: So it's settled. We get the Gym Leaders and Officer Jennies together and give them all big knives and start the killing!!!!! I'll go get the knives!!!  
  
Karen: Is it just me, or is Lance starting to get eccentric with big sharp knives?  
  
Will: Some other author requested we use it. That's why YK is typing all this down.  
  
Koga: I'll get more big, sharp, and shiny knives!!!! To kill he Joys will be honour to my name!!!!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
And so all the Gym Leaders and Officer Jennies met upstairs.  
  
Bruno: How did you guys get in without being noticed.  
  
Officer Jenny from Cherrygrove City: If all else fails, there's always the back door.  
  
Lance/ Koga: *starts giving out the knives*  
  
Karen: *gets her own knife* I want this one! It's big, it's pretty, it's sharp, and it's got black jewels on it!  
  
Falkner: Whatever.  
  
Everyone gets their knives.  
  
Lance: *starts talking like a general* We will attack tonight my army! We will slash them, slice them, dice them, and maybe fry them. You'll never know how good they taste until you try.  
  
Silence from everyone.  
  
Lance: Was it something I said?  
  
Then everybody starts talking at once.  
  
Sabrina: I say we boil them!  
  
Whitney: No, I say we tar and feather their carcasses!  
  
Jenny from Blackthorn City: No! I say drop their naked limbs onto the highway during the rush hour!  
  
Erika: *yells out* Your all being bad!  
  
Everyone looks at her.  
  
Erika: I say we display their dead and bloody carcass for the world to see THEN drop it off during the rush hour AFTER tar and feathering them!  
  
Sabrina: Your right. Boiling them is no fun!  
  
Lance: I say we go for Erika's idea!  
  
Everybody: YA!!!!!!!!  
  
Lance: That way, the world can rejoice with us!!!!!!  
  
Everybody: YA!!!!!!!!  
  
Lance: And we will be known everywhere as the saviours who killed the Nurse Joys!!!!!!  
  
Everybody: YA!!!!!!!!  
  
Officer Jennies: And this means more money for the world to spread around!!!!!!  
  
Everybody: YA!!!!!!!!  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
So that night, when the joys are having their barbeque, everyone hides in the bushes waiting to attack.  
  
When the moon is free from the clouds, they attacked with their big shiny knives!!!!!!  
  
Lance: CHARGE!!!! *lunges at the nearest Joy and cuts her to pieces*  
  
Koga: KWEE KWEE KWEE!!!!!! *slices nurse Joy into parts*  
  
Everyone else: KHUMBA!!!!!!! *starts cutting up the rest of the Joys*  
  
Joy from Olivine City: Oh no! We're under attack! *aims tranquilliser guns and fires*  
  
The battle was a bloody one. One by one, some of the Gym Leaders and Jennies fall due to the tranquilliser but the number of Joys alive is down by 99%.  
  
Karen: I've got you now!!!! *brings the knife down and warm blood splatters everywhere*  
  
Koga: The time has come...Bring in the reporters!!!!!!  
  
Soon, an entire stampede of reporters came.  
  
Everyone proudly raised the carcass into the air and showing it off to the viewers.  
  
Soon they become heroes' renowned world wide and praised for killing the Joys with big, shiny knives. That day became known as Death of Joys day where people make replicas of Nurse Joys and slash them with big knives.  
  
Soon the Gym Leaders, the officer Jennies, the Elite Four and Lance start to tar and feather the bloody carcass. After that, everyone who drives found some very bloody things every time they have the rush hour. The cars, trucks, motorcycles and other forms of transport take delight and often have competitions to see who manages to run over most of the bloody parts.  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
More to come.  
  
The Following Author Will Get Their Chance Next Chapter.  
  
Ashura the Destroyer  
  
Following Authors/Readers Will Have Their Turn Soon.  
  
EvergreenU  
  
Rocket Flame  
  
xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx  
  
Remember, if you want someone killed, this is the place for you. ^ ^ 


End file.
